For Love
by LadyAriendell
Summary: Brought together by the Great War twenty years ago, Ariendell and Vaan find strength within one another. Will the lover's bond be enough to defeat the dark knight Rielzan who wishes nothing more than the death of Vaan? R&R Please. :]


For Love

"Vaan!" Icella yelled, "Vaan!" she called, attempting to get his attention.

Vaan clearly was in another world. His back against the stone wall of the Chateau, eyes closed, Vaan was completely oblivious to the hustle and bustle of Sand' Oria's people.

"Dammit Vaan, focus here!" she barked.

His right eyelid opened just enough to look up at her.

"Yes, Icella?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know Vaan, you really should stop day dreaming about Ariendell and focus on the problem at hand."

"And you Icella, should be concerned with problems of your own, I know a certain elvaan who has been chasing you, for what, six months now?"

"That's not the issue Vaan, and you know it. Rielzan isn't going to back down, he wants to fight with you, and he and his lil' band of so called, "Dark Knights" aren't going to give up until you give them what they want."

"Let them continue to try, I'll give them the same answer every time. Now, if you don't mind, I was trying to relax."

"Hmmf!"

Icella stomped off, _'Grr, he is so stubborn!'_ she growled.

Icella made her way to the Lion's Spring tavern, a few fellow adventurers whistling as she walked by. She hissed, why the males of the city had such a thing for her she would never understand. Entering the bar, the smell of ale lingered and tales of battle could be heard.

"Hey you."

Delolith's arm wrapping around her shoulders, Icella rolled her eyes. Plucking his arm away from around her she stated,

"De, we've been over this, I do not, and will never, be anything more than a friend to you."

"Oh Icella, stop fooling with me, you know you want this."

Posing with the San d'orian salute, sword drawn, he grinned. She stared at him for a while, beads of sweat now dripping down his temple.

"Erm, Icella?" With that, she swung out at him, her fist meeting his cheek dead on, his head thrown to the side.

"Sheesh Icella," he cried, "what was that for!"

"That is for being so pushy. De, right now it's time we knock some sense into Vaan about the situation with Rielzan. It's _not_ the time to be getting frisky with one another, and even if it was, I would never get any closer to you than I am right now, capeesh?"

She looked over at the tavern maid who had been, from what it seemed, listening intently to their conversation.

"You know Dachelle, if you were so curious about what we were talking about, you could have just asked."

Dachelle's cheeks flushed a bright red. She knew it wasn't right to be eavesdropping on such loyal customers, but Vaan's crew always had such exciting tales to reflect on over a few mugs of ale.

Placing another mug of ale before Delolith, Dachelle stated, "Well actually Icella, the rest of the staff here at the tavern and I have been counting how many times you're going to turn Delolith down before you finally cave in. So far we're at a count of 26; my bet is you'll cave at 50."

"You're what!" Delolith stood up from his place at the bar, slammed a few gil on the counter and looked over at Icella.

"It better not be 50!" he yelled.

Across the way Vaan was still seated in the same spot, eyes still closed, hand placed protectively on his sword. It was the sword his father had used in the Great War 20 years ago, a sword that he would carry with him until his last battle. Vaan was a mysterious one, he didn't talk much, and when he did it was mostly battle commands and words of importance. He didn't concern himself with trivial matters and rarely smiled. He smiled for one person, and one person only, Ariendell.

Locks of auburn draped over her shoulders, light wisps of hair fell loosely from the pony tail atop her head. Her green eyes were piercing, cut through those she talked to. When your gaze met hers you could tell she was sincere, and that she cared about what you spoke of. She was confident and carried herself well. She was born into a high class family and taught the ways of red magic. Her mother had been a scholar of white magic and her father walked the path of the warrior, the two combining to form the ideal job for Ariendell. She buckled her quiver over her shoulder and bounded down the stairs of the auction house. She was missing Vaan, and hadn't seen him for days, their duties to San d'oria requesting them to different nations.

Casually she headed toward The Spire Inn. It's where most adventurers stayed; they were on the road so often that most didn't own their own residences and the inns were convenient and inexpensive. She scoffed at the Bastokan embassy as she walked by and raised her head to gaze up the Chateau de Oraguille. It truly was an amazing site, the Sand' Orian flags of crimson and onyx were placed dominantly on its walls. The heavy oaken doors were locked securely to prevent trespassers.

As her gaze wandered to the knights guarding the doors, her eyes fell upon a familiar site, Vaan. She shook her head.

She giggled to herself, _"You know for being a paladin he should set an example for other aspiring white knights, instead of setting an example for the indolent citizens of the city." _

She quickly made her way over to where he was lounging, smiling as she did. It had been too long since she'd seen him.

She lightly placed a kiss upon his cheek, "Eh hem."

Vaan moaned slightly, "Mrhinddl."

Ariendell was puzzled "Excuse me, mind repeating that?" as she placed a light kiss upon his lips.

Vaan's eyes shot open, "Ariendell." He beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a real kiss.

She giggled as she returned his touch, he whispered, "I missed you."

"Uh huh, is that why you showed up at the stables like you promised to welcome me home?"

Vaan smacked his forehead, "Oh man!" "I must have totally slept through it; I'm so sorry Arie, please forgive me."

He took Ariendell's hands in his, "I truly am Mi'lady."

"Vaan it's alright, it really wasn't all that exciting, how have things been? Delolith and Icella are well I hope?"

"Aye, they are fine, Delolith is still chasing her, and" Vaan sighed, "_that _is expected."

Ariendell let out a laugh, "That poor elvaan he tries so hard, Icella really ought to give him a chance. I mean goodness, the chance to date a Temple Knight?" Ariendell swooned.

"Hey!" Vaan snapped.

Ariendell patted his shoulder consolingly, "Do not fret my Vaan, I guess as a paladin you'll do." Ariendell was now smirking; she knew just the buttons to push.

Vaan got up from where he was seated, "Well if _that's_ the way you feel, I'll be going now."

She tugged on his hand, "Oh Vaan, you know I'm only kidding, you're more than anything I could ask for."

He turned around to meet her gaze but before he could show her how he felt a voice interrupted them.

Arms crossed, the dark knight's eyes shone a bright crimson; anyone who was smart and preferred their limbs attached to their body would know not to pick a fight with him.

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing, a Lord and his Lady sharing a moment."

Ariendell asked him a question she had asked many times before already knowing the answer, "What the hell do you want?"

The dark knight twisted a lock of her hair around his calloused finger, "Oh Ariendell, you should certainly know the answer to that."

Ariendell took a step back, Vaan's voice broke out, "Keep your hands off her Rielzan." His voice was stern, "You want something from me, don't you ever go through Ariendell to get it, understood?"

Little did Vaan know, he had just given Rielzan the key to his weakness.

Rielzan cackled "So, Mr. Romance I was hoping you and I could have a little talk later, as in talk I mean duel."

"Forget it Rielzan. I will not fight with you now, nor will I ever. I am not responsible for the death of your parents or the cause of your unhappiness. You want to duel? Take it outside and have your way with some orcs."

Rielzan growled "I will have your head Vaan." He leaned into Ariendell's ear, "Dark knights are the true warriors of this nation lil' Lady"

Ariendell glared, "Dark knights named Rielzan are the true disgrace to this nation's honor."

Rielzan sauntered off laughing _"Fool."_

Vaan slammed his fist into the wall of the Chateau. He was so disgusted; Rielzan had been hunting him down for months continuously getting under his skin. Rielzan had been left with nothing after the Great War, much like Vaan. His resentment toward the Republic of Bastok and resentment toward Vaan was the cause of Rielzan's hatred. Captain Volker had been head of the Bastokan army and Vaan's father. It was the Bastokan Army that had fought against San' Orian's Knights and killed Rielzan's family. Vaan's father and mother had been killed in the war as well yet he managed to forgive, especially since he had found Ariendell.

'_Ariendell,' _he sighed,_ 'where would I be without her?'_

She pulled at his wrist, "Vaan, don't let him get to you like that, that's exactly what he wants."

He released his wrist from her grasp and trudged off, he needed to deal with this alone.

"Vaan…" she trailed off.

On his way to the inn Delolith could see Vaan's armor shining in the distance, "Yo Vaan!" Delolith called.

His shout to Vaan was completely ignored, thinking he may not have heard him, he attempted to grasps Vaan's attention again, "Vaan!"

Icella interrupted him, "He's making a habit of not responding."

Delolith muttered, "I see that."

"You think he's alright?" Icella questioned

Delolith grabbed a faerie apple from his pack "To be perfectly honest Ice, I don't even know any more. He's been a lot quieter than usual and like you said, ignoring us."

"Hey, wait a sec, wasn't Ariendell due home today? You think maybe she has something to do with this?"

"It's definitely a possibility." Delolith's face turned white.

"I wonder where-" Icella was cut off as she glanced up at Delolith's complexion.

"Icella look!" he pointed to the doors of the Chateau. Ariendell was being led through them, Rielzan's accomplices, Giovanni and Elric slamming the heavy oaken entrance behind them.

"What the," Icella screamed. "just what the hell do they think their doing!"

Icella ran to the Chateau's entrance, a guard snarled at her, "Hey missy, members of the Royal caste only."

Icella was shocked "Royal caste my arse, you just let in three, count em' three, non caste members in there!" she pointed to the doorway.

"I'm sorry missy but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard retorted. "We cannot have ye causing problems, I can escort you to Ronfaure if you like."

"That won't be necessary," Delolith saluted. If he, or those he chose to hang around with, caused any disruptions of peace, his rank in the Temple Knights could easily be revoked.

"Let's go Icella."

"Ah Delolith," the guard applauded him. "So nice of you to join us."

"Sir Zeanhaven." Delolith bowed.

Delolith grasped Icella's arm now, urging her not to cause any trouble. "Let's go Ice," he gritted his teeth, "please."

Icella spat at the guard's feet, disgusted at his authority over her. Her eyes burned yellow,

"What a joke." She hissed.

"Icella!" Delolith gripped her arm tighter now, "Enough!"

As soon as they were far enough from where their words could be heard, Icella snapped "Delolith, how the hell can you be acting so cool about this!"

His eyes widened "So cool?" "Well, lets see, I am not only responsible for my actions as a Temple Knight but the actions of those around me as well. If I hope to be respected among Sand' oria and its Knights I must conduct myself properly and be aware of the actions of my friends." He placed his hand on her shoulder now, "Don't get me wrong Icella, I care for Ariendell and I know that Rielzan has something to do with this, but I had to be selfish back there. Sir Zeanhaven would have certainly brought this to Commander Curila's attention and I know I would certainly be removed from the Temple Knights if I had acted rash.

Icella lowered her head now, "I know De, and I'm sorry, it's just that I am deeply concerned about Ariendell and when it comes to the safety of my friends, I can become slightly irrational."

Delolith lifted her head now, "Icella, but that is what is amazing about you, your compassion for your friends. Now, let's be compassionate to Ariendell and figure this out."

Icella grinned, "You know De, for being so ridiculous most of the time, you sure know how to make someone think differently of you."

"Heh," Delolith was grinning now too, "Er, thanks?"

Ariendell was scared for her life, she knew what Rielzan was capable of and she certainly didn't want to find out. Her wrists were bound and Elric stood behind as Giovanni led through them down the long corridors of the Chateau. She had never been inside, but she had hoped when she did get the opportunity it would have been with Vaan. The rope around her wrists was tied snugly and she could feel it digging into her skin.

She winced at the pain. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see," Giovanni grinned "Sir Rielzan wishes to speak with you."

Ariendell gagged at the thought. _"_If he just needs to speak with me, why the need for binding my wrists?"

"Heh." Giovanni sneered.

Ariendell was not satisfied with his answer, "Why the need for binding my wrists?" she questioned as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

It was the last thing she said until they came to the top of a set of ghostly looking stairs.

Ariendell took a step back "What, what's down there?"

Giovanni laughed evilly, Elric joined him. "Oh sweet Ariendell, you shall see." Giovanni grazed his lips against her cheek where he whispered in her ear "Rielzan is a lucky bastard."

Ariendell cringed "Get away from me."

Giovanni motioned to the bottom of the stairs, "After you Mi'lady."

She didn't have a choice, she had to descend the stairs whether she wanted to or not. With Giovanni's dual guns and Elric's katana at one end, and what she assumed to be Rielzan at the other, she was caught between two evils. Death by katana or gun sounded inviting though, compared to that of facing Rielzan.

Cautiously she descended the staircase, the door slamming behind her, hands still bound. She didn't have a choice now. She carefully placed one foot in front of the other and finally reached a wooden door much like that of the one that she entered through. She stared at the handle, and then remembered her hands, bound behind her back, the coarse rope rubbing against her wrists. She could see a glow of light shining from beneath the door, someone was definitely in there, and she had a confident idea of who it was.

A voice broke the silence "You know Ariendell, I've been waiting awfully patiently for you to arrive and it seems you've decided rather staring at the door is more exhilarating than what is beyond it.

"Anything is more exhilarating than staring at your ugly mug." she snapped.

With that Rielzan opened the door, "My precious Ariendell, you have such a mouth on you. That could certainly get you into trouble around these parts."

"I'll risk it."

Rielzan laughed, "Like I said, trouble."

He reached around her back making sure she could feel his breath upon her cheek as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Ariendell was breathing heavier now; her nerves were definitely winning the battle against her tonight. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. It was physically impossible. He pressed himself up against her now.

"I can see why Vaan seems to have a thing for you Miss Ariendell."

She didn't say anything, she knew if she did, she would cry, cry out for Vaan.

He lifted her chin so that he could take a good look at her face, she looked away.

"Look at me." Rielzan demanded. She continued to look away. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

She had to give in, he could kill her, and the fact that she was female hadn't stopped him in the past. He was a killer. He'd kill anyone that opposed him if he felt like it.

Rielzan grinned. "Good girl."

She had never been more repulsed in all her life, the warmth of Rielzan's body and the burning of his words in her ears, made bile in throat rise. She swallowed hard, _'Please just let this end Altana, please.'_

He released her from his grasp and pushed her into the chamber beyond the door. A large bed covered in red velvet and a draping canopy of lush brocade fabric was the centerpiece of the room. Gargoyle sconces holding ivory candles lit the dark stone walls.

She stood solemnly in front of the bed, fighting away tears; she couldn't believe this was happening. Rielzan removed the ribbon from her hair, her auburn tresses tumbling down her back. Rielzan nestled his face in her hair taking in her scent. She tensed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rielzan please don't." she pleaded

He didn't say anything; his hands slid up underneath her vest, a tear escaped her cheek the droplet falling upon his hand.

"Was that a tear?" he questioned with anger.

She was silent, another tear sliding down and falling to the floor.

A whipped her around, "How dare you cry in my presence!" His hand struck her face.

Her cheek burned, but she didn't say anything, fearing any words spoken would only make him angrier.

He shoved her onto bed, barking commands at her, and without a word she obeyed.

Delolith and Icella ran to the inn, desperately looking for Vaan.

Icella ran off to her room calling to Delolith "If we are going to do this right, we're going to need supplies."

Delolith rushed to Vaan's room. Darkness seeped from the crack through the door. _'Not a good sign.'_ He pounded on the door, praying Vaan would answer. "Alone." It was Vaan's voice. '_Thank Altana he's in there'_

"Vaan, she's in trouble."

The door swung open, Vaan's eyes were bloodshot and his room was a mess.

"What about Ariendell?"

It was so difficult for Delolith to tell him, Vaan was his best friend and he knew how much he cared for Ariendell.

Vaan's voice rose, "What about Ariendell!"

Delolith stammered. "Giovanni and Elric took her in the Chateau."

Vaan reached for his sword, he had never been angrier, or more scared, in his life. The state of the woman he adored was now at stake and he knew he was to blame. He should have never left her alone when he knew Rielzan was nearby. This was not like the Dark Knight, he had never struck out at his friends, and had never actually used "bait" to get Vaan to come fight him. This was it, and he was ready.

He exited the Inn the grip on his sword turning his knuckles white.

Giovanni and Elric threw Ariendell to the ground outside the Chateau's door.

Giovanni laughed, "Whore."

Ariendell attempted to compose herself as best she could. Tying her ribbon back in her hair was a struggle, the beatings on her shoulders and the rope from around her wrists prevented her from lifting her arms very well. She brushed herself off, and slowly walked toward the inn. She hoped and prayed she didn't run into anyone she knew. She wiped away the blood from her lip and continued, slightly limping from being slammed into the side of the bed. Her whole body ached, and so did her heart. At least she could get cleaned up before Vaan could see her like this.

Vaan was rushing to the chateau the only thing on his mind was his Ariendell. To see her emerald green eyes, her beautiful face smiling back at him, to feel her lips on his own. He was in such a rush he didn't notice the figure in front of him, bumping right into her.

"Excuse me, Miss" he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ar-, Ariendell!" He was shocked. "What, I thought Rielzan had you captured?" He noticed the gash on her lip. "My Altana Arie, what happened? Did he touch you!"

She lied "No…he let me go."

"He let you go?" he was skeptical.

She trailed off. "…yes"

Ariendell looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she unwillingly had to lie to him, and she couldn't tell him what happened, at least not now.

"Arie, what's wrong?" he held her close to him, her body winced in pain. Vaan looked over his shoulder and saw Giovanni and Elric watching from a distance.

Vaan gripped her shoulder gently, "I want you to go straight to the Inn and tell Delolith and Icella not to come after me. This is my battle."

"Vaan please," She struggled "don't go."

"Arie, I'm sorry as much as I don't want to go either, it's time, he took something that is more precious to me than anything, and that is you. He won't see another ray of sunshine for that. Arie you have to promise you won't come after me and you won't let De or Icella either."

"I, I promise." She stammered.

He kissed her forehead affectionately "I love you."

He pushed his way through the guards and made his way to Rielzan. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, but it was one he knew he had to win, not for himself, not for Altana, but for Ariendell.

Ariendell slowly pulled her weakened body to the Inn. She climbed the steps as if they were the highest mountains, her legs barely lifting to ascend each one. She was confronted at the doorway by Delolith and Icella.

"Oh my Altana, Ariendell." Icella flung her arms around her friend.

Ariendell cried out in pain, immediately Icella removed her arms from around Arie's bruised shoulders.

Delolith gazed at Ariendell questioningly "Ariendell, are you alright?" He noticed the gash on her lip.

"I'm fine." The last thing she wanted to do was worry her friends about her well being when the one concern should be Vaan's.

Neither Icella nor Delolith believed her for a second. "Let's get you into bed." Icella suggested.

Ariendell took one look at the stairs up to her room and it made her entire body ache. "I can't -"

Delolith lifted her in arms knowing she was much too weak to climb the stairs herself.

As Delolith carried her up the stairs Icella began to notice the cuts and bruises all over her body. The gash on her lip looked nasty and the dirt on her clothes was defiantly a sign something was up.

"Don't go after him…" Ariendell managed to whisper.

Delolith placed her into her bed as Icella brought the covers up over her frail body. "Sleep Ariendell." She whispered as she blew out the candle and made her way into the hall.

Icella looked up at Delolith, "He raped her."

"I know." He said. His voice and face were expressionless.

As much as both Icella and Delolith wanted to go out and murder Rielzan themselves they knew Vaan had been serious when he told Arie to tell them not to go after him. This was Vaan's fight. There was no doubt they had confidence in him, Vaan could defeat Rielzan.

Delolith and Icella sat in the lobby for a long while, they had hoped to catch Vaan walking in victorious but it was getting late and the two adventurers were exhausted. The elvaan and mithra dozed off quietly in the inn's lobby.

Ariendell stared up at the ceiling, not a muscle in her body moved; she was in more pain than she have ever endured. She was not only in physical pain but emotional pain as well. Rielzan had taken away a piece of her.

Her window was open and the cool autumn breeze blew her curtains freely across the window pain. She wished her love could be like that breeze. The wind blew where it wished, no obstacles standing in the way. Her love for Vaan was strong like the wind, but their love came to a halt when _he_ was around. She gritted her teeth, her mind and body ached when she thought of him. She felt as if her body was polluted now. She felt polluted of his filth, his icy touch.

'_Vaan needs me.'_

Ariendell struggled to lift herself out of bed, her battered body foreign to her. She had never felt this weak. She was a red mage, daughter to fearless adventurers. She grabbed her sword and made her way to the Chateau.

She stumbled out of her room, grasping onto the stair banister for support.

'_Get a grip Arie, you can do this.'_

Some how, by way of Altana she made it the Chateau. She bribed a guard at the east entrance to let her inside. He complied.

She stepped quietly not to disturb any Chateau residents or knights. The long corridors seemed to go on forever; her body was getting weaker the deeper she traveled into the Chateau's quarters.

'_Just a little bit farther'_ she urged her body on _'Vaan…'_

She remembered the familiar dimly lit hallway at which the staircase was at the end of. She crept her way towards it, keeping a keen eye out for Giovanni or Elric. No sign of either of them, the coast was unusually clear and she slowly crept down the stairs.

A voice screamed out in agony from the same dungeon she had just occupied earlier.

The scream sounded much like that of Vaan, she kicked open the door to find him slammed up against a wall barely breathing, blood was splashed across his face and armor and his helm was thrown to the side.

Ariendell rushed to his side "Vaan!" she wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her. She didn't notice the dark shadow descending upon her back. She also didn't feel the steel gaze of Rielzan fixated on her.

"Ariendell, no!" Vaan cried out. It was too late; the steel blade of Rielzan's sword was now through her back. Her vest stained with blood, Ariendell's body collapsed to the dungeon's floor.

Rielzan tore his sword from her back his icy gaze falling upon Vaan. "Her lips tasted of sweet wine and roses."

"Yaaahhhhh!" Vaan yelled. With every bead of strength he had left, he lifted his sword, swinging it in the direction of the dark knight slashing him across the chest. A spray of blood covered Vaan's face as Rielzan collapsed to the floor.

Vaan fell to his knees near Ariendell's lifeless body. "Arie…"

He lifted her in his arms carefully as he held her to him. A tear escaped his dark sienna orbs to fall upon his Love's cheek.

He had made sacrifices before but nothing of this multitude. He had lost fellow adventurers, friends, and even family in battle, but to him Ariendell was more than that, she was his everything. He had loved her and because of her he was alive. He could go on and live life in peace, but without Ariendell it wasn't life to him at all, it was pain. To Ariendell, he owed his life.

Lifting his sword for the last time, he plunged the blade deep into his abdomen. The two lover's bodies lie next to each other lifeless, their two hearts together now eternally.


End file.
